Back to the Future
by Metoria
Summary: Petofi, Quentin, Trask, and Magda wind up in the future...not 1969... but 2009! How will they handle it? Is it what they expected? If it goes over well I'll work EVEN harder on it and faster! . AU meaning sooner updates. : please R
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Future

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors

Summary: Petofi, Quentin, Trask, and Magda wind up in the future...not 1969... but 2009! How will they handle it? Is it what they expected? AU

.

.

Count Petofi stood over Barnabus ready to kill him if necessary. He had to know how to get to the future. Think of it! The kinds of music, what they wore, their culture. It would all be so fantastic he knew it! "Now Mr. Collins, are you going to tell me? or not?" This was probaby the millionth time he'd asked.

"I don't know and even if I did why would I tell you?" Barnabus said pinned to the bed by the cross on his chest.

There was a loud knock on the door upstairs. Petofi left to see who it he could probably guess among a handful of people he knew. Opening the door he saw a man no older than about twently four years of age dancing around strangly. "Dude can I use your toilet?"

"My what?"

"You should have gone before we left idiot!" A girl of about twenty came up behind him.

The man seemed surprised. "You mean you don't have one?"

"Well I can't say I do if I don't know what you're talking about." Petofi chuckled.

"Hold that thought." The man ran off into the woods and soon returned without his dance.

The girl rolled her eyes and motioned for the other man to lead the way to wherever they were going. It was dark out and Petofi didn't see it until now how strangley they were dressed. Not like Gypsies no he didn't know what to compare them to.

"Where do you come from?" he asked curiously. steppnig out of his door for a moment.

They turned around. The girl glared at the guy obviously he messed something up. "Uh well uhm.. uh.." The guy stuttered for a while before finally stating. "New York!"

"You certainly don't dress like anything I've seen before."

The girl's glare didn't ease up. "Uhhhhh.... its a new fashion! yeah!" The guy was obviously lying.

"Come now the me the truth."

The two looked to one another cautiously. a big long uh escaped their mouths as they tought of something to say.

"Come now I'm not an imbecile. I know you don't belong here in this time. Now do you?"

"I told you we should have come in costume." The girl whispered harsly to the man.

"Pfft.. girls; always wanting to dress up!" He rolled his eyes. "Besides! I couldn't figure out the tie."

"Oh please mister promise you wont say you saw us!" The girl pleaded.

"Oh I wont be tellnig anyone because you'll be taking me with you."

"HUH?!" The two gasped at once. Was this guy for real?

The guy looked at the girl who immediately pulled a thick book out of her bag. "Dude whats you're name?"

"Count Petofi." He stated simply. He read the title of the book and in large red letters on the cover, spelled out: PEOPLE NOT TO INTERACT WITH!

"Soo...???" The guy asked.

"Nope not on the list!" The girl said breathing relief as she closed the book and stashed it back into her bag. "Maybe for a visit... No promises!" She said pointing at Petofi who in turn nodded.

After telling Aristede to keep an eye on Barnabus and things. He ade arrangements with the visitors and secretly left with them.

Their strange contraption of a time machine was puzzeling but exciting for Petofi. On the way to the future he would need to learn about the machine and the culture if he were to make an impression.

[AN] This chappy is crud............. -.- I hate first chappys they are always BSed oh well.. the rest will be okay.. but this!!!!!! this chapter can go to the garbage if i had a better chappy to put in its place. oh well its only a default chapter to get thnigs moving..... soor for the quickness of it and the HUGE plot holes that are totally there..... oh and don't worry... Petofi found his way to the future by this meas.. the others will find their own way! ^.^ but I'm not going to give them special chappies! you'll just have otwait and see! Muaha! evil of me eh?....sorry.. oh man i shouldn't have had sugar! please R&R and I know ts a cruddy chappy.. but oh well... 


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the Future

Chapter 2: What are you in for?

Summary: Petofi, Quentin, Trask, and Magda wind up in the future...not 1969... but 2009! How will they handle it? Is it what they expected? If it goes over well I'll work EVEN harder on it! ^.^ AU

.

.

[AN] sorry if it seems a bit abrupt... but I want to get this fic a-goin'!

"You three can sit in here until you can get bail." The jailor said closing the cell.

"You can't lock me in here! Do you know who I am? I am the Reverand Trask!"

"Look Rabbi! I don't care who you are! Just sit down and keep quiet! Or I'll double your time!"

"What?" Trask grabbed he bars and watched as the guard walked away.

"Trask just sit down and relax. We'll figure a way out of this." Quentin said walking from one side of the cell to another.

Petofi chuckled lightly. "Well we all must have done something to upset things here."

Quentin huffed with a you-better-believe-it look on his face. He sat down next to Petofi.

Trask sat down next to his cell mates.

"So who wants to start?" Quentin asked lightening the mood.

"Start what?" Trask barked.

"Their story on how thye got in here."

Trask rolled his eyes.

"I will start." Petofi said falling into a flash back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the Future

Chapter 3: Petofi's Story

Summary: Petofi, Quentin, Trask, and Magda wind up in the future...not 1969... but 2009! How will they handle it? Is it what they expected? If it goes over well I'll work EVEN harder on it! ^.^ AU

.

.

Petofi, after being taken to a dance club that was featuring something called 80's Night, he got separated from the boy and girl that brought him to the future.

He looked around him and heared the strangest music and saw the strangest clothes and costumes that he ever did see. The people were even stranger. He wasn't really sure why it was called 80's Night. Nobody looked like they were 80. He asumed it was some kind of era they were talking about or maybe an anniversary for the 80th year of something.

As he walked through he crowd he got strange looks from the people there. Proabably because he didn't have a costume on like they did. He came across a lad getting a bit heavy into the alcohol.

"Hey ma' Main Man!" They man said slurring his words. and wrapping an arm around Petofi's shoulders.

"I don't think I know you."

"Nope you don't dude." He led Petofi to the bar for yet another drink. Petofi was surprised as the serving size of the the glasses of alcohol.

The man gulped down another three or four glasses of hard liquor before heading for the exit. Petofi followed curious about the outside world. The man and Petofi walked to a paved area where numerous vehicles were stationed. The man casually walked up to one of the vehicles and punched its glass window causing it to shatter. "You try man." He said motioning to another window.

Petofi looked at it. "Are you sure?"

"Pft! Absolutely!" The guy said shrugging.

Petofi shrugged and using his 'good' hand he struck the window shattering it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Another man came running up to the vehicle looking angry.

"Run!" The drunk man said running.

However it was too late for Petofi. The angry man grabbed him by his scruff and shoved him against the vehicle. "You're gonna pay dude! You think you can get away with that?"

"I assure you I am innocent."

"Innocent my ass!" The man said wipping out a small handheld device. He pushed three buttons and held it to the side of his face.

.

......

Quentin laughed as he fell off of his seat. Trask just stared at Petofi who almost seemed pleased with himself.

After a few minuted Quentin had calmed his laughing and sat up. "So whose next?" He looked to Trask who just ignored him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the Future

Chapter 4: Trask's Story

Summary: Petofi, Quentin, Trask, and Magda wind up in the future...not 1969... but 2009! How will they handle it? Is it what they expected? If it goes over well I'll work EVEN harder on it! ^.^ AU

.

.

Quentin sat back ready to listen to Trask's story.

"The people here are of the DEVIL!" Trask said exasperated.

Trask walked through the Club looking at the men and women around him. He was shocked at how they were dressed. He decided to approach a couple who were dancing rather closely. "Do you not know how improper you are dressed and how wrong this dance is?"

The couple looked at one another with an unsure smile. "Dude I think you've had one too many to drink." The man said.

"I wouldn't even think of putting my lips to such a thing."

The man looked to his girlfriend and rolled his eyes. "Right dude."

Trask pointed his finger right in the man's chest. "Now you listen to me!"

The man put up his hands his smile was more nervous now. "Look dude relax. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? You don't think your eternal soul is a big deal? God save your soul!"

"Look man, back off." He said shoving Trasks finger out of his face.

"You dare touch me? I am the righteous Reverend Trask."

"If you're a reverend what the hell are you doing here?" The man was getting angry.

"You dare speak of hell in such a light manner. The devil must have your soul so deep in his plans you cannot escape. Come. Come down on your knees and we will pray."

The crowd began to hush and look on.

"Dude I'm not getting on my knees for you." The man said taking his girlfriend and going to leave.

"Hold it!" Trask grabbed his arm and yanked him back thus resulting in an all out brawl.

When the police arrived the restrained Trask in hand cuffs. It took four officers to hold him back. Trask was promptly thrown in jail for harrasment and assault charges.

Quentin was holding back his laugh so as not to start a brawl with Trask himself. Petofi was laughing lightly.

"These people worship the DEVIL!"

"It's just their culture that's different Trask relax." Quientin said chuckling lightly.

"Well then what are you doing in here? What did you do?" Trask asked indignantly.

Quentin smiled ready to tell his story.

[AN] sorry if it took me a little while to decide on who to write next. no worries Now it's just Quentin and Magdna and we're done! ... wow that was fast. R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Back to the Future

Chapter 5: Quentin's Story

Summary: Petofi, Quentin, Trask, and Magda wind up in the future...not 1969... but 2009! How will they handle it? Is it what they expected? If it goes over well I'll work EVEN harder on it! ^.^ AU

...

......

...

...

Quentin walked through the club admiring all the beautiful women. Blondes, Brunettes, Red Heads, Raven haired girls, even girls with some strange colored hair such as purple or pink or even green! But it looked good actually. Which was weird to him. But it was a new culture after all. He wondered where the hair coloring actually originated.

He came across a girl with pitch black hair who looked like a witch by the way she dressed. Black clothes silver pins and other symbols on her person. A witch could be useful in defeating Petofi and Trask.

"Hello." He said casually.

She looked up from her martini. "Hello." She said darkly.

"Do you come here often?" He asked, even though this was his first time there.

"I sense that this is your first time here." She said her eyes blank.

He backed up "Uh... yeah how did you guess?"

"I don't guess... I sense." She said taking a sip of her blood red martini. He wondered if it was blood. Maybe she was a vampire.

"R-right.. uhm so do you want to go-

"Go out?" She asked almost a bit more alert.

"Uh. yes"

"The Darkness in my soul is nothing compared to your pathetic attempts at a pick up." She said darkly again.

Quentin thought it was a good thing Trask wasn't here he'd probably have a field day with her. "You know I know this guy, not a friend or anything, who would go ballistic at you. Calling you a witch or a vampire or something like that."

"Are you using your friend as a way to speak your own feelings and thoughts?" She asked plainly.

"No no of course not!"

"I did meet a man earlier this night who said I was possessed. Of course my boyfriend here took care of him post haste." She indicated a tall burly man who looked like he had eaten five men whole.

"H-Hello, how do you do?" He asked holding out his hand.

The man stood up. He nearly doubled no tripled NO Quadrupled Quentin in size and strength. "Are you hitting on my girlfriend?"

"N-n-no! Not at all!"

"He asked if I wanted to go out. She said bluntly.

"All i meant was go OUT as in outside! Not as a couple.. well I mean we would be a couple but not like THAT!" Quentin was stuck.

"What's wrong with THAT?" She asked casually.

"Well I mean you're pretty and all but I wouldn't want to become intimate with you or anything. I mean I guess you're pretty for a twentieth century girl!"

"What's that supposed to mean buddy? She's pretty enough for twenty first century! That's it!"

"No wait! That's what I meant!" Quentin had forgotten then this was the Twenty First Century not Twentieth.

"Then he called the police and I was brought here for harassment." Quentin said with a sigh.

"You were going to make a pact with a witch?" Trask asked in utter disbelief.

Petofi just smiled. "So what shall we do now?"

"I guess we just wait for now." Quentin said ignoring Trask's glares.

[One more chapter! wow that was actually pretty quick! I like this fic! and it's my first DS fic! ^.^ I feel accomplished! although it's probably pretty amateur-ish.... oh well it was amusing while it lasted! please R&R]


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the Future

Chapter 6: Rescue

Summary: Petofi, Quentin, Trask, and Magda wind up in the future...not 1969... but 2009! How will they handle it? Is it what they expected? If it goes over well I'll work EVEN harder on it! ^.^ AU

...

......

...

...

They weren't sure how long they sat in the jail for. It was almost dawn though. They had regaled their stories to one another had a few laughs, some fist fights (mostly from Trask towards Quentin) and now sat silently with a soft chuckle from Quentin and Petofi here and there and an occasional growl from Trask.

Around six in the morning there was a clanging of metal and keys and talking.

"Maybe They'll let us out now." Quentin said standing up.

And from around the corner the person they didn't expect was their savior.

"Magda?" The three said in unison.

"Oh look at you three. Very pathetic I must say. Being rescued by little old Magda." She laughed.

Trask growled. "Are you going to let me out gypsy or not?"

"You Trask? Probably not. Quentin yes. And Petofi I'm still thinking about it."

Behind Magda a group of people began to form. It was all the people the three had encountered the night before.

The girl in Black came forward. "Magda is actually my Great Great Aunt. And Quentin is my Great Great Grandfather." She said casually and unemotionally just like before.

Quentin ran to the cell gates. This girl who he had hit on the night before was his descendant. Well that's awkward. "You mean You're a Collins?"

"Yes I am. Raven Collins." She held out a hand. Quentin took it.

"Quite and interesting state of things." Petofi said from the back of the cell.

Magda rolled her eyes. "I explained the situation and she's going to help us get back."

The other kids in the group all dressed wither like Raven or like Magda. No wonder the gypsy fit in so well here.

The sheriff came and unlocked the cell at the call of Raven. Quentin stepped out and went to get acquainted with his Great, Great Granddaughter.

Petofi followed and then Trask.

However not two hours later Trask was back in cell, and No one seemed to bother to save him.

Quentin learned much from his granddaughter and she from her grandfather. After talking the three, Magda Quentin and Petofi returned to the past.

Walking into the front drawing room Quentin helped himself to a drink.

"Quentin where have you been?" Judith asked walking into the room in a stare of rage.

"Out of town." He lied.

She sighed. "Well have you seen Gregory?"

"Your dear husband, Tra-" He stopped. "Oops."

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing I just forgot something… uhm.. I'll be right back." Quentin ran out of the house and to Magda.

He'd ask her if they should go back for Trask. Odds are she'd say no.

"No." She said cooly.

"Okay good. Just wondering if you forgot about him too."

"No I didn't forget. I knew we were leaving him there." She swaggered her way to a table where her cards lay.

Barnabas walked in. "Where have to two been?"

The two looked to one another and regaled him all their stories.

[okay… I finished it!]


End file.
